Love Letters
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Someone is sending Steve love letters, but who? and will he wish he didnt know once he finds out?? please R&R ~Chapter 2 is up~
1. Default Chapter

Hey I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story right now but I ran out of ideas and also I got this idea and had to post it before I forgot again. Anyway first chapter...the usual nothing much happens but yea I hope this story turns out ok, and its about Steve, oh and I just put Rina in here for lack of better things to do, she's Steve's sister and Sodas girlfriend, but don't worry the story is still about Steve.  
  
  
  
*Steve's POV*  
  
I sighed walking into the DX, I had just gotten out of school and now I had to come up here and work some more. Rina had already run off to find Soda. I swear I don't even get the car stopped before she jumps out.  
  
I sighed again and put my jacket in the back room and coming back around to the front, there was a letter on the counter, I rolled my eyes and went to pick it up. Probably another love letter to Soda from some random girl. They always drove Rina nuts and Soda just finally asked me to start throwing them away before anyone just walked in and picked it up.  
  
I picked up the letter and went to go throw it away but the name on the front caught my eye, it wasn't Sodas name but instead it was mine. 'Who would be sending me letters?' I thought to myself as I turned it over in my hand, the only thing written on it was my name.  
  
I shrugged and slowly opening it and taking the letter out to read it.  
  
"Dear Steve  
  
I've been watching you and I think you're really cute. I would love to get to know you better but I'm too shy to just come right up to you, if you can figure out who this is then I'll tell you everything but until then I'll leave you little hints every now and then to help you, hope you find me soon.  
  
Love  
  
Your secret admirer."  
  
I read the note a few times before reality sank in about the note, I smiled slightly and put the note back in the envelope, Just in time because Rina had just come running back in with Soda close behind. I quickly hid the letter in my pocket and turned to them  
  
"Hey guys." I said nervously. Rina looked at me confused but shrugged it off.  
  
"Steve bro you have problems." She said before laughing softly.  
  
I smiled and punched her playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Yea but so do you kiddo." She rolled her eyes at me smiling before running off again to watch Soda work. I turned back around and took out the letter again smiling. 'I guess Soda not the only one getting letters now' I thought to myself as I put my letter in my jacket and got back to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it what did ya think? Sorry that chapter was kinda lame and pointless but I'll try to make the next one better. Anyway please review !!!!!!! thanx bunches.  
  
~Rina~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanx Rocky, without you it would have been a while longer before this got updated, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review.

***Steve's POV***

I went back to work the next day after school. "Hey, Stevie, ya got a letter," Soda said. "Its by the register."

I looked at him confused before remembering the letter from yesterday, I picked it up and again it only had my name, I opened it and read, it was my first clue.

_Hey, Cutie._

_This note contains clue number one. I have blond hair. _

_Until next time,_

Your Secret Admirer 

"Blond hair." I whispered lost in thought.

"What Steve?" I turned at the sound of Sodas voice and shook my head.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly leaving to begin working on a car I had been working on.

Soda followed me out to the garage. "What's with you, Buddy? You seem, I don't know, preoccupied."

"Its nothing." I said happily as I tried to think of who it might be,

Soda cocked an eyebrow like Two-Bit. "I'm going to find out what's got you so happy all of a sudden, you know I am."

"Good luck buddy." I said from under the hood of the car. 'Maybe I should tell Soda about the letter......maybe he can help me figure out who it is.'

Soda chuckled. "Well maybe I _can_ help you."

I looked up at him confused. "Ummmm help with what?"

"The car," he said sarcastically. "The letter you were pondering over inside." I slapped my forehead, 

"Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So are you gonna tell me more about this letter of yours? or do I need to read it myself?"

"Read it if you can find it," I said.

"Okay." Soda ran into the store and came back with the notes. The one from yesterday was in that jacket pocket too.

"Found em," he said happily.

"Wait.......how did you know where to find them?" I asked confused,

"Rina told me." he replied simply

"Wait....that must mean she's read them too."

"I'm guessing," Soda said as he made himself comfortable on a stool next to the workbench.

"Yeah, I did. Stevie's got a mystery girl," Rina said.

"Rina how many times have I told you not to be going through my stuff?" I asked annoyed as Soda began to read.

"Steve, I'm your kid sister; it's my job to completely ignore you and invade your privacy."

I rolled my eyes as Soda finished the first letter grinning.

"You know if Soda wasn't sitting there I'd strangle you for that kiddo."

Rina smiled angelically as Soda read the second note. "So she's a Blondie, huh? That could be just about any girl that comes here."

"She didn't say anything else?" Rina asked disappointed as I took the letters back.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping she'll leave another clue soon." Rina smiled and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Oh you mean like this?" She asked holding up a letter with my name on it.

I snatched it from her. "Thanks, Sis," I said grinning.

"HEY! You know it's not nice to take things from other people like that Steve." I shrugged and opened the letter.

_Steve-_

_I know that first clue didn't help much, so I decided to leave another note. Clue number 2: I have blue eyes. I hope that narrowed it down some. _

_Love, _

Your Secret Admirer 

"Ok so she has blond hair and blue eyes.........that could still be anyone."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Soda muttered.

"Well if she's seen Steve around alot then she's either up here all the time or at school. Stevie you know anyone with blond hair blue eyes that you can think of?"

"Just Sandy, and a few girls who are in all of my classes."

"Well it cant be Sandy.......can it?" Soda asked

Rina and I shrugged. "Sandy never flirted with me so I doubt it."

"But she's still a blue-eyed Blondie, bro. You can't mark her off the list until you know for sure," Rina said.

"Yea your right, well I guess I'll have to wait for the next clue."

The bell of the store rang. 

"I'll get this one, you keep working, Steve," Soda said. Before he got up we heard it again. Soda went to the store and came back...with another note. 

"Mystery Girl strikes again."

And that's it for this chapter. What did ya think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

WOOT!!! Finally an update! How many of you lost interest in me ever updating? Well TOO BAD! Cause *Dances* I updated I updated! Hehe thanx Rocky for helping me! Ok anyway, since we cant give away who the girl is in chapter 3, we're BSing stuff to take up space, and building on Soda and Rina's relationship a little.

**Steve's POV**

_Steve-_

_Here's clue #3, I've been to Florida._

_Love, _

Your Secret Admirer 

"Wow…Florida, that could still be anyone..." Rina said reading over my shoulder as Soda thought

"Sandy went to Florida.... After we broke up..."

"Yeah..." I said as I thought.

"Don't worry about it Steve, you'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

"You will...but you should get back to work before your boss comes in."

"Yeah, I know," I said and went back under the car.

**Rina's POV**

I sighed and went to the back to talk to Soda since he didn't start work for another 20 minutes

"Hey hon..."

"Hey, baby," Soda said.

"Any idea who this girl could be?" I asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to him

"The only girl that comes to mind is Sandy..."

"Well maybe tonight we can go through my year book and find all the blond hair blue eyed girls in there..."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"And maybe after we go through the girls, we can find out how many have been to Florida....or we could always spend time together..."

Soda smiled. "I like choice number two."

"I like that choice too." I said smiling back

Soda kissed my cheek. I grinned and kissed cheek as well as Steve came in to tell Soda it was time for him to get to work

"After I get off work we can go get some food or something before we look through the yearbooks," Soda said as he went to the door.

"That sounds great, I'll go find my year book." I said smiling as I left for home

**Later that night**

"Well I think that's all the blonds..." I said once we got to the end of the yearbook

"Yeah. That's a lot of people..."

"Yea it is...Damn..."

"Well, we'll figure it out eventually."

"yea I hope so..."

"We will."

I sighed and leaned against Sodas shoulder. Soda wrapped an arm around me.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know..."

"Damn..."

"Yeah..."

I yawned and stretched

"I should probably be getting home....it took longer than I thought to go through the year book."

"Yeah I know. Want me to walk you?"

"If you want to."

"Alright, let's go then," Soda said as we stood up.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist as we started back for my house, with a list to give to Steve

Ok sorry that was short guys, but yea…anywho please review!


End file.
